Cursed
by Delyla
Summary: Inuyasha's ex girlfriend put a curse on him. Until he can ever love some one other than himself, he will remain a dog. So, when he meets Kagome, who agrees to help him find his true love... what will happen? AU, IK, Rated M for... stuff...
1. Prologue

**Cursed**

**Prologue**

--

_In a park not far off from downtown Tokyo, two teenagers stood at sunset. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy had long black hair and indigo eyes while the girl had long black hair as well and chocolate, emotionless eyes._

_"I don't know, Kikyou... I'm just not feeling any connection anymore. You seem so distant and vague. And the witch thing kind of scares me a bit." The boy sighed and looked up at the sky. "I don't think we're meant to be."_

_The girl stared at him with cold eyes._

_"So, you're dumping me then, Inuyasha?" She asked, painfully. The boy looked at her and softened his eyes._

_"No, Kikyou... I'm setting you free." He said kissing her but was pushed away. She looked him over and shook her head, tears were forming in her eyes and what was left of the sun hit them in just the right spot for Inuyasha to see. She turned and ran from him, leaving him at the park alone._

_A couple days later, school was in session again and Kikyou and Inuyasha finally ran into eachother once again. Since that night, they hadn't seen each other._

_"Hello, Kikyou." Inuyasha greeted smiling at her. Kikyou frowned and tried to ignore him. "Kikyou? Helloo?" He asked while she stopped at her locker._

_"Leave me alone, Inuyasha." Kikyou said with a hint of disgust in her voice. Inuyasha huffed._

_"You're not going to talk to me, then?" He asked her, closing her locker for her. Kikyou shook her head._

_"Maybe I would if you could ever learn to love some one other than yourself!" She said tilting her head. Confusion hit Inuyasha._

_"Love some one... other than myself?" He repeated._

_Kikyou scoffed. "Yeah, I know... hard concept, huh?" She said turning to walk away. Inuyasha ran ahead to stop her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes._

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_Kikyou glared into his eyes. "Honestly Inuyahsa... did you love me at all in those nine months? Honestly?" She asked, her eyes showing more pain than she wanted to show through._

_"I..." Inuyasha bit his lip and looked at the ground. "No..." He said soflty. Kikyou gasped and dropped her books. Inuyasha looked back up to see fire in her eyes._

_"WHAT?!" She shouted. Inuyasha covered his ears. _

_"Kikyou... please... you wanted the truth..." She grabbed a necklace from her pocket and began chanting in latin. Inuyasha looked bewildered as the beads of the necklace latched around his neck. Kikyou finished the final words of the chant. As she did, a dog tag landed on the necklace and Inuyasha found himself on all fours. He had white fur, amber eyes, and little triangle ears. He was as big as a husky, but still puppy-like._

_"What the HELL, KIKYOU?!" He shouted at her._

_"Guess I should fix that too" She mumbled, snapping her fingers. Suddenly, all Inuyasha's complaints became barks. Kikyou squatted down to get eye-level with him. She held his snout in the palm of her hand to make him look at her and also to act as a muzzle. _

_"Should you ever learn to really love some one, this curse will be broken. Otherwise, by your eighteenth birthday, you'll be forced to live life as a dog because that's what you are to me. And dog's don't live very long, Inuyasha..." She kissed his nose lightly which made him snarl at her. "Once you really love some one... not just say you do, but really love them... like how you should've loved me... you'll wake up a full human." Inuyasha tried to squirm out of her grasp, but was unsuccessful. "Also... once you start to have slight feelings for some one. Like you care about them and whatnot... which I know you can't do either, you might find yourself turned into a half-man thing. So, don't be alarmed. Just makes true love's first kiss so much easier." Kikyou cackled as she stood up._

_"This is what you really should look like, Inuyasha. This is your natural form." She said turnin away from him. Inuyasha growled at her, then ran out of the building, hoping to wake up from this horrid dream._

_Some say, when the moon is full, they can see a white dog with sad eyes wondering around their yards, searching for his true love..._

"Mom... that story isn't real!" The woman patted her son's head.

"Oh, yes it is Souta... it happened just a few years ago. Inuyasha is the same age as your sister." The boy in the bed laughed.

"Maybe Kagome is Inuyasha's true love..." He snickered. His mother smiled, looking into the kitchen, where her daughter was doing the dishes for her.

"Maybe so. We'll never know." She turned back to Souta and kissed him on the forehead. "G'night, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Souta said while his lights were turned out. The mother walked into the kitchen casually.

"You're Inuyasha's true love, Souta says..." She told Kagome. Kagome turned around to look at her mother. She had long black hair and beautiful, light brown eyes. Her skin was perfect and her eyes shimmered.

"I am?" Kagome laughed while she put the last dish away. "Mom, that story is so fake..."

"Why do you two keep saying that? I worked with a woman who named her son Inuyasha... then, when Inuyasha turned 15, he told her he was breaking up with his girlfriend and he disappeared." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Kagome grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and a spoon. "And that means his ex girlfriend _must have_ turned him into a dog until he could ever learn to love some one other than himself... yes?" Herm other shoved her lightly and grabbed her yogurt from her.

"Go to bed... it's way past your bedtime." Kagome smiled and gave her mom a peck on the cheek. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too" Her mom said watching her walk away.

--

"Mom, I can't take Souta to school! I have to go pick up Sango!" Kagome shouted trying to get herself ready before school.

"Kagome, I need you to!" Her mother shouted back.

Kagome grabbed her keys and and apple. "Sorry, mom... I really can't." She said not shouting this time. Her mother sighed.

"Okay, well... can you get groceries tonight, then?" Kagome nodded and ran out the door.

Her mother sighed. "Come on, Souta! You're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back. His mother grabbed her car keys and, with Souta in tow, left the house.

They both got in the car and drove a little way. His mother was stopped at a stop light. Once the light turned green, she began to turn left... but some one from the left turn lane on the opposing traffic side decided to go straight, never stopping for the light, and crashed into her car.

Kagome got a phone call on her way to lunch. "Is this Kagome Higurashi?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Yes..." Kagome said, slowly.

"Kagome, I work with the Tokyo police force... we have some bad news for you."

"What bad news?" Kagome sat down on a chair and could hear her heart pounding.

"Your mother and your brother were in a fatal car crash..." Kagome's breathing stopped.

"My mom... and Souta? What are you talking about?" Tears began flowing from her eyes as she tried to convince herself this was not happening.

"The police had gotten to the scene around ten since the roads were not traveled often and no one saw the crash other than the one who caused it. He had fled, though. " The voice said again.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome ran out of the school building and sat in her car, bawling. This couldn't be happening...

**AN- Hope you like it. It's my first story on FanFiction so... try to not be horribly disappointed. Well, very dramatic first chapter. It's just a prologue, though... the real story is like a year later so... not so depressing... I guess. I'll update soon for yall if you review.**

**-Me**


	2. Going Home

**Cursed**

**Chapter 1 - Going Home**

--

Kagome sat in a field full of flowers. Her eyes were closed. A smile graced her pink lips while the wind toyed with her long ebony locks. A year had passed since the accident and, the now 17 year old, Kagome was learning to live life to the fullest every day. She'd graduated from school a year before her class and was taking some time off to find her true self, before and unexpected accident could take it away from her. Directly afterward, Kagome moved in with her best friend, Sango... however, after graduating, Kagome figured she needed some time to figure her path before traveling down it. She left her house, left her town, left what remained of her family, and headed out. She wasn't homeless, just never stayed in one spot. Currently, she was living in a town north of Tokyo with her grandmother, Kaede, who practiced witch-craft. Kaede had much land, and so, on beautiful days such as this one, Kagome would sit in Kaede's field of sunflowers and just enjoy the world for what it was.

Kagome stood up and brushed the grass off her lap. She reached down and picked a sunflower before running to the house.

"Grandma Kaede!" She said cheerfully upon entering. The old woman looked up from her spot at the stove. Time had gotten the best of her body. She was hunched over, slightly, and wrinkled. Her face looked as though she were always frowning. But once Kagome entered, a smile was somewhat visible on the old woman's face.

"Aye, Kagome... I need a favor of you, child." Kaede spoke slowly, turning back to the stove. Kagome set the flower down on the counter and walked over to her grandmother.

"What?" She asked.

"Ye are leaving tonight, yes?" Kagome nodded.

"I think I'm going to go back to..." Kagome sighed. "My home... for a bit." She bit her lip and looked at the ground. Kaede spun around and looked at the teenage girl.

"Ye are returning to the place where your mother and Souta lived?" Kagome nodded.

"I think I'm over it now. Well, not 'over it'. I'll never be. But, I'm okay with going back there. I'm sure my friends miss me and such and I kind of need to try and stand on my own two feet for a bit." Kagome said. Kaede nodded and turned back to her stove.

"Very well then. Because you are much more nimble than I am... would you care to pick me a bouquet of sunflowers before you go?" Kagome tilted her head.

"What for, Grandma?" She asked. Kaede smirked.

"You'll see." Kagome nodded and set out back to the sunflower field. The sky was beginning to grow dark and the wind had picked up. Kagome tried her best to hurry to the field so the rain wouldn't start while she was out there. Upon arriving, she immediately began picking sunflowers. She needed only one more, but wanted this one to be perfect. Heaven only knows, she may never see her Grandmother again. She should at least give her the best sunflowers she can as thanks for the home. Kagome spotted one, standing tall and alone in the only patch of sunlight left from the sky. She hurried over to it and just before bending down to pick it, found a beautiful white dog lying next to it.

"Oh my..." Kagoem sat, squatting down beside it. It looked dead, but still had tiny breaths coming through it's lungs. Kagome picked the last sunflower and stuck it in front of his nose to tickle it. The dog stirred and opened two very big and bold amber eyes. Kagome stared at the dog with such awe. It was the most beautiful dog she'd ever seen. The dog looked up at her and quickly scrabmled to its feet. He gave her a sad look and a scoff before running off. Kagome looked stunned, but shook it off and carried the bouquet into her grandmother's.

--

"Kaede, would you mind me staying here and extra night? The storm outside is getting pretty bad... I don't really want to travel in it." Kagome asked her grandmother.

"Kagome... the storm will be here for a week. You might as well stay that much longer. If it will be a trouble for you, I most certainly can find some one with a car who could take you to town... maybe you could catch a bus and-" Kagome cut her off.

"It's no trouble, Grandma." She gave her a sweet smile. Kaede nodded.

"Well, before the storm does come, would you mind bringing in my garbage can?" Kagome shook her head.

"Not at all" she said as she stood up and walked out the door. The sky was dark and filled with clouds. Rain fell heavy on the girl while she walked to the back of the house to get her garbage can. Kagome grabbed a hold of the green handle on it and walked it to the garage. Before turning to go inside, she saw two golden eyes staring at her.

"It's that dog..." She said under her breath. He stepped closer to her, to where he was in the light shining on the driveway. Kagome squatted down and looked at him intensely. "Come on... I won't hurt you." She said soflty. The tone of her voice was soothing. Kagome held her hand out for him to come and sniff. The soaked dog walked slowly up to her, keeping eye contact with the girl before sniffing her hand. He did so and thought for a minute, then began to lick it as if he approved. Kagome giggled. "You want to come inside? It's cold out here." Kagome asked. It seemed like the dog understood. His ears perked up and he looked like he was smiling. Kagome stood and walked into the garage with the white dog in tow.

"Grandma Kaede... I found this dog outside and he looks really hungry and cold. Can he stay until the storm's over too?" Kagome asked, while the wet dog stepped into Kaede's view. Kaede nodded.

"Although, I'm still more of a cat person..." Kagome chuckled and walked into the kitchen with the dog.

"I don't know what you could eat... I have some left over steak." Kagome pulled out the steak, put it in a bowl and placed it at her feet. The dog ate it hurriedly. Kagome watched in amazement as the animal devoured the steak right before her eyes. "You were hungry huh...boy?" Kagome sighed. "There's only one way to find out, I guess..." She got down on the floor and looked under the dog's stomach. "Yea! Boy..." She said loudly as she stood.

"Kagome, I'm going to bed now... the dog can stay inside if he sleeps in your room." Kaede told the girl.

"Alright!" Kagome said, smiling. "Goodnight, Grandma" And with that, Kagome and her new friend, retired to her room.

--

The next morning, Kagome was awoken by a loud crash of thunder and her new best friend licking her hand. She smiled. "Okay... I know... food..." She grumbled. "Just a second..." She yawned before hopping out of bed and darting into the kitchen to feed him.

"You'd think you ate enough for the rest of your life last night..." She said as they walked into the kitchen. The dog noticed the bouquet of sunflowers sitting on the counter and reached up with his front paws to sniff them. Kagome looked over and noticed. "What's with you and sunflowers?" She asked, walking over to him. Te dog huffed and dropped his front paws to the ground. Kagome smiled. "I think you're going to be my partner..." She said. "Would you like that? I need some one to follow me around while I travel from lace to place." The dog barked in responce and gave her another "doggy smile". Kagome knelt down and rubbed his triangle ears. "I take that as a yes..."

--

The storm had finally passed and Kagome and her new pet were leaving Kaede's home. So, she and her dog, set out to return to her old home. They went through Tokyo and traveled for a day or two before they got into town.

"It's just up this hill..." Kagome said to her dog as the second day reached its end. As they reached the top of the hill, the place she once called home, sat untouched. The house looked the exact same as it did the day she left it a year ago. Kagome felt a tear form in her eye. She looked down at the dog and gave him a weak smile. The dog brushed it's face against her hand and began to lick it. Kagome patted his head and the two walked toward the place she would call home again.

**AN- By the way, a year has passed. Thank you for all the reviews guys... I really appreciate them.**

**inuyashachick04 - thank you. I feel bad for her too lol**

**MyInuYashaObsession - I know... it does seem fairytale-like, but, because I'm so dorky and quirky... I like the idea of it.**

**fluffy aka sesshoumaru - That's a great idea. Ever since you reviewed with that, I've been trying to think of whether or not I should bring Sesshoumaru in... and how I would do it.**

**More to come soon. Reviews rock my world.**

**-Me**


	3. A Name

**Cursed**

**Chapter 2 - A Name**

--

Kagome sighed and approached the door to her former home. It looked older than she remembered. The paint was beginning to wear off and the windows were dusty. She peeped in through the window by the door and noticed no one lived there. She nodded in approval and looked at her dog. "You ready?" The dog just smiled at her. 'That's starting to get kinda weird...' Kagome thought in the back of her head. She walked around to the edge of the house, near the drier vent. "Let's home the spare's still here..." She mumbled, squatting down ot reach in. Sure enough, a silver key chain dangled. It had been wrapped around a bar to the vent. Kagome undid the keychain and grabbed the brass key that was connected to it. "Yes..." She said quietly. Her dog stood by the door, looking carefully at her. He watched her stand up, brush her legs off and begin walking back to the front porch. She let out a big sigh before sticking the key through the keyhole and turned it to the left, unlocking the door. She stepped inside and called out "hello" just to make sure no one was living here. The silence of the house was her answer and she walked forward, her dog close behind.

"Oh my gosh! My bedroom!" Kagome shouted, rushing into her room. She jumped on the bed that lay in there. "It's all still here..." She said calming down, as the dog jumped up to join her. She rubbed his face playfully and looked into his amber eyes. "I think I'm going to name you now. You haven't abandoned me yet... and I'm kinda sick of calling you 'dog'." Kagome giggled. "But what name?" She asked. They sat there and looked to be pondering the question for a while, before Kagome shrugged. "I'll think of one before the end of the day, I'm sure..." This said, she rolled off the bed and stood up on the ground.

"You hungry, boy?" She asked. The dog on theb ed turned to look at her, but didn't smile or nod or make any gestures to show he even cared about the question she asked. Kagome laughed and grabbed her stomach. "Well, I am..." She said, walking out of the room. The dog looked out the window and watched for any movement. His stomach began to gurgle. He huffed and jumped down from the bed to join Kagome inthe kitchen.

"Well, hey... I'm still thinking up a name for you... how does Rover sound?" The dog stared back at her with a blank face. "You're right... there's no signifigance in the name 'Rover'. But it's not like you and I have any kind of inside jokes... I mean, I met you in a field of sunflowers, but I highly doubt you want the name sun or flower or the combination of the two." Kagome sighed. "Here's your food. I think I might just go with 'Inu'." The dog tore his eyes away from the steak Kagome had laid in front of him and looked at her with the most vivid expression she'd ever seen on a dog. She cocked her head to the side. "Is that your name? Inu?" She asked. He barked, but gave her a smile. Kagome put her hands on her hips and smiled down at him. "Maybe you're just excited about the food... or maybe it's really your name." She laughed. "Well, you're my Inu, now, buddy!" She said squatting down and giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Now, eat up... tomorrow, you're picking flowers with me!" She said, leaving the kitchen with a bowl of Ramen in her hands. Inu began to devour his steak just like he did every day. Once he'd finished, he followed Kagome into the living room to watch some TV with her.

--

It was dark and Inu sat out on the porch, watching the moon disappear behind clouds and reappear once they passed. He was at such peace. The past week being with Kagome just lifted a weight off his heart. He couldn't tell really what he felt from her, other than he really enjoyed being around her.

'Maybe she could break the spell...' he thought to himself. A noise interrupted his thoughts about Kagome, however. It was coming from inside. He pushed open the front door to investigate. It was coming from Kagome's room. The closer Inu got to her room, the more he could make out the sounds. Sobs. He darted into her room and found her sitting on her bed, holding a book in her hands. It looked unpublished and had the writing 'Inuyasha' on the cover. Inu cocked his head to the side. 'My name?' He asked himself, hoping up on the bed and licking Kagome's hands. Kagome smiled weakly through her tears and rubbed the top of his head lightly.

"Hey..." He looked at her with concerned eyes. Or, at least as concerned as a dog's eyes could get. Kagome sighed. "My mom wrote this story. She was an aspiring author and heard this story about a boy named 'Inuyasha' from a lady she worked with. She used to tell my brother and me the story every night until she could get it just right. A couple nights before she died, she finally wrote it up on her typewriter and made a book out of it..." Kagome wiped a tear falling down her cheek. "She was going to get it published but never did." She sniffled. "And I always told her, it was a stupid idea because the story was so fairy-tale like and unbelievable... but now I wish I would've believed in it. I owed her that much." Inu looked at the ground, then back at Kagome. He walked up to her and curled up next to her and lay his head on her stomach. Kagome pet the top of his head. "I'll read you the end..." Kagome said soflty.

"Inuyasha cupped the girl's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her...

'I've fallen in love with you' He said after breaking the kiss. The girl looked up at him with sad eyes. 'But the curse...' Inuyasha sighed and glanced at his body. 'I know, but I don't care. Kurome, if I could be with you for the rest of my dog years, I wouldn't care if the curse never broke.' He said as a white light surrounded him. 'No, the curse is broken, Inuyasha!' The girl squealed. Inuyasha smiled as he transformed into his former human self. Kurome embraced him tightly and a goofy smile played on his lips.

'So this is what love's supposed to feel like...' He thought in his head."

Inu smiled and closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**AN- It was short (sorry) Yes! More reivews! I love you guys! Lol, okay I know the story is a "Romance/Humor" story, and I promise... the non-humor stuff will end soon. But in the mean-time keep reading. I hope you guys are liking.**

**Terra34 - Thanks I hope it is cool**

**inuyashachick04 - Happy Easter to you! I'm more of a dog person myself, too... but I have a cat who wishes he were a dog so.. lol**

**animangalover - Aww thanks! I was worried it might be moving too fast, but I loved reading your review**

**More to come soon. Reviews rock my world.**

**-Me**


	4. Kouga

**Cursed**

**Chapter 3 - Jealousy**

--

Inu barked loudly as he heard a knocking at the door. Kagome sighed and walked over to open it. "Coming!" She called out, nearly tripping over her dog on the way. "Hello?" She asked, as she opened the door. Before her stood a boy about her age with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. "K...Kouga..." She breathed out, holding a hand to her chest.

"Hey, Kags." He gave her a charming smile and led himself in. Inu growled and barked at the stranger, making sure the man knew this was not his territory. Kouga looked down at the dog. "I see you got yourself a mutt!" He sneered, kicking Inu aside. Kagome ran to him and pet him softly.

"Kouga... why are you here?" She asked standing up. Kouga plopped down in a chair across from her and stuck his feet up on the coffee table.

"I came by to see the girl I love." He smiled. Kagome gasped.

"What...?" She asked softly. Kouga grunted and stood up on his feet, walking over to Kagome. Inu began to growl again. Kagome just looked down at him and mouthed 'stop'. Inu scoffed and walked away. "What are you talking about, Kouga? You don't love me." Kagome said harshly.

"Ah... Kagome..." Kouga pulled out a daisy from behind him and handed it to her. "I do love you." Kagome scoffed and shoved him away from her.

"Kouga... I didn't come back here to talk to see you. You left, I moved on... end of story." Kagome said, walking into the kitchen to make food for dinner.

Koga stood behind her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before bending down to whisper in it. "Maybe I want a sequel..." Kagome turned around and glared at him.

"Then what you want and what I want are completely different things." She walked over to Inu's food bowl to try and get away from him again. Inu smelled his dinner and peeped around the corner to see what was going on between the two of them. As Kagome stood up, Kouga grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall.

"What you and I want are the same thing!" He shouted in her face. "I needed some time, and I realized I do love you so much, Kagome!" Kouga sneered. His grip was tight on her arms.

"Y...you're hurting me..." She managed to breathe out.

"Well you're hurting me too." Kouga said before smashing his lips against Kagome's. Inu took this as his cue and ran into the kitchen, latching his teeth onto Kouga's leg. Kouga broke the kiss, while Kagome fell to the floor. Inu didn't let go. Even through Kouga thrashing his leg, Inu held on tight. Kouga finally kicked Inu onto the wall and managed to get the dog off him.

He reached down and picked up Kagome's chin. "One day... you'll come looking for me, Kags." He said, throwing her head to the side as he let go of her chin. He huffed and ran out the door. Kagome looked over at her fallen dog.

"Inu... are you okay?" She asked, reaching over to pet him. He whined in pain. Kagome bit her lip. "Oh God... please be okay..." She pleaded, picking the dog up and taking him into her room.

"Why did you do that, Inu? You're such a dumb dog..." She said softly as she lay him down on her bed. "Although, it was the nicest thing any...thing has ever done for me." Kagome sighed dreamily. "Sometimes, I wish you were a guy... I know you'd treat me so much better than Kouga did." Inu opened his eyes a bit as Kagome climbed up next to him on the bed. She held his head for a moment, then placed it in her lap and stroked it softly. "Oh well..." She sighed. "I'd choose you over a guy any day." Inu smiled and drifted to sleep.

--

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Inu awoke to the sounds of Kagome's shrill screams.

"What what?" He asked, falling off the bed.

Kagome continued to scream.

"What the hell?" Inu asked himself... noticing he could hear his voice. "Kagome! Stop screaming!"

"How do you know my name?!" She shrieked.

"Because-"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kagome asked, giving him no time to answer.

"Inu-"

"Shut the hell up and get out of my house!" Kagome shouted. Inu walked over to her and Kagome noticed he was stark naked. "Oh my God... GO!! GET OUT!!" Inu was about to protest when he was hit in the head with something and fell to the floor.

"You sneak into my house, know my name, AND don't bother to bring clothes? Did Kouga put you up to this?" Kagome asked, picking his head up by his hair.

"No, Kagome... I'm just as confused as you." Kagome scoffed.

"Really?" She asked. "So, you don't know what happened to my dog?" She asked.

"Well actually, I-"

Kagome picked him up as best she could and slammed him into the wall. "Where's Inu?!" She screamed.

"Right here..." Inu said. Kagome let him go. "It's the story of Inuyasha, Kagome... I'm Inuyasha." Kagome scoffed.

"That's not-" Kagome gasped... _'now I wish I would've believed in it. I owed her that much.'_

She looked at the ground, then back up at Inuyasha. "Get out of my house..." She said.

"Kagome, I'm not lying to you... I'm Inuyasha." Kagome hurled some jeans and a T shirt at him.

"I never said I didn't believe you..." Kagome's voice was breaking. She managed to gain control over it and kept a cold glare on her face. "I said 'go'." She said harshly.

Inuyasha got dressed and left out the front door. Kagome fell to the ground, crying.

--

It was midday and Inuyasha still sat on the porch. He hadn't moved all day. Kagome sighed, and moved her curtain back. 'It's not like he could've told me... but... still... I feel like an idiot for not knowing.' She thought to herself, watching him sit on the porch. He looked exactly as mom described him to be. Long white hair. White fuzzy dog ears. Deep amber eyes. Fangs and claws... he was everything Kagome pictured him to be. 'This can't be real...' Kagome thought, closing her curtain.

Inuyasha sat indian style and rested his chin on his hand. 'Keh! She'll come out here... she'll apologize... she has to.' He sighed and watched an inch worm make it's way across the porch slowly. He gave it a weak smile and looked back at the house. '...But why am I this?' Kikyou's words played back in his head. 'Is this the half dog thing?' He asked himself just as the door swung open. Kagome gave him a blank expression and joined him on the porch. She sat, cross-legged next to him in silence.

"Well, I opened up to you, I think it's your turn now." She said after a few moments. Inuyasha shifted his position.

"What do you want to know?" He asked. Kagome laced her fingers through each other and placed her hands in her lap before giving him an apologetic smile.

"Everything." She said, sounding intrigued. Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Well... pretty much everything your mom wrote about is the truth." He looked up at the sky. "Kikyou put a curse on me and I was a dog. Now, I'm just this..."

"Well, wait-" Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha turned to look at her. "If my mom's story is correct, then you had to have changed into this form for having feelings for some one..." Kagome started. She watched as Inuyasha's cheeks got a tint of red to them. She giggled.

"Your mom must be wrong there, then..." He said turning away from her to hide his blush. Kagome smiled and turned her attentions to the sky.

"...Inuyasha, right?" Inuyasha faced her and nodded, although she wasn't even turned to him. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked noticing the rain clouds coming in. Inuyasha stood up and held out his clawed hand to help her up.

"Thanks... we can talk inside." She said. "Maybe it'll alter my decision to kick you out." She said jokingly.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked. "Then what was tht apologetic smile all about?"

Kagome laughed. "I'm just kidding, gosh, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just grumbled under his breath. He suddenly missed being Kagome's pet.

**AN- Eventful. But now the story is finally under way. And who is this Kouga guy? Obviously Kagome's ex... lol. But yea... so finally the story takes off! Hope you guys will still continue to red and review. **

**Terra34 - Yay, glad you love it**

**MyInuYashaObsession - Yea, well... there's a reson for the name... you'll see why...**

**black flame kit - oki oki oki. Here you are lol**

**pearlless - Thank you I 'm so glad you enjoy it**

**TrueBelle - Thanks. I'm glad it's good. **

**animangalover - lol thanks. I'm glad you like it. I'll update for yall.**

**More to come soon. Reviews rock my world.**

**-Me**

**PS - If you want to read an amazing unbelievable story, check my favorites... they're amazing stories... well to me, der, lol.**


End file.
